The Beginning
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: HPYYH Crossover. Being Re-Written from scratch. Look for the new version coming soon. 11/20/2008
1. Chapter 1

Ok, new story here! I didn't start this story, but I took over when my friend went into the hospital. So I dedicate this story to Lia Tyv, for coming up with this great idea! Also to Yuki Amida, for letting us crash her home to create this story, all the fridge raids, using up all her notebooks and pens, and for letting us take over her room and turning it into our personal den.

Now, things that you should know about this story: **Their ages are different!**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko: 11 years.**

**Kurama: 12 years.**

Now if any more important notes that I should have remembered, I will put them at the beginning of the chapters that I remembered them in. Also, feel free to ask questions, though I may not answer them, because they may be explained in later chapters. I'll be updating whenever a chapter gets finished. Reviews may help spur me on.

* * *

Year 1

The Beginning

Annoying Little Twit

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi blinked as he watched an owl hover outside his window. At first, it'd startled him, it isn't everyday an own is seen in broad daylight, especially outside someone's window. Now, Yusuke's hoping that if he ignores it long enough, it will go away. His attention is drawn away from the own to his bedroom door as he hears his mother answer the front door. As expected, a few moments later, a curly carrot top with high cheekbones stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Urameshi! You wouldn't believe what I just- whoa! There's one at your house too!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pointing a finger at the owl occupied window.

"It's been there for a while… and what do you mean 'too'?" Yusuke asked, stretching before standing up.

"Shizuru said the owl was hanging around my window all morning, tried to shoo it away and it refused to leave until I came home. It had a letter attached to its leg…" Kuwabara explained, pausing to look at the own still perched outside the window. "Your's has one too!" Kuwabara ran to the window and pulled it open, grabbing the own (who hooted angrily at the rough treatment), and took the letter, letting the owl free (which angrily went and sat on the dresser). Yusuke snatched the letter, and read the address.

_Urameshi Yusuke_

_2nd Bedroom_

_Kashi Apartments_

_Tokyo Japan_

"Is this a joke?" He asked, staring at the address.

"Open it, see what's inside!" Kuwabara pressed.

"Fine!"Yusuke turned it over, not sparing the sealing wax a glance, and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Mr. Urameshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_

"Ok! Whoever planned this prank is either really good, or extremely stupid!" Yusuke stated. Then he came to a conclusion. "Kurama planned this. He's the only one capable of pulling this one off. The toddlers too idiotic, same with you, and Hiei wouldn't bother."

"Yeah- hey! I'm not stupid Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, shaking a fist.

"Whatever, anyways, let's go inform Kurama that his joke was…" Yusuke trailed off, trying to find a word. Kuwabara offered a word.

"Amusing?"

"Yeah, amusing."

---

Kurama stared at the letter in his hand. This had to be the strangest thing to happen to him since he was put on spirit world parole. He turned his gaze to the window when a familiar energy entered his property.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you here today?" Kurama asked as Hiei came to a stop just outside his window.

"Stupid human bird refused to go away; it had this on it." Hiei tossed Kurama an envelope the greatly resembled the one he had received just a little while ago.

_Jaganshi Hiei_

_3rd Tallest Sakura Tree_

_Sakura Park_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"It's for you," Kurama stated, tossing the envelope to Hiei, just to have it returned once more.

"I… I can't read human," Hiei admitted, a faint blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Opening the envelope, he noticed two things: Another envelope, and a small letter.

"_Dear Mr. Jaganshi,_

_I would be pleased if you could deliver the enclosed envelope to your employer/parole officer. We were unable to reach him._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Kurama finished reading and pulled out the second envelope.

"Why not just send it to you or the Detective? Why _me_?" Hiei complained.

Kurama grinned teasingly. "Maybe they didn't want you to feel left out." Hiei sent him a glare, then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara just entered my neighborhood at a fast pace."

"How do you know?"

"You think I wouldn't set up alarms and wards around my house and street incase of a demon attack?" Kurama asked skeptically.

Hiei just shook his head, then turned to leave. Before he left, he turned back around, gave Kurama a hard look, and threatened, "If you _ever_ tell anyone I can't read, don't plan on living."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I'm not Yusuke or Kuwabara, Hiei, you don't have to remind me."

Hiei gave a sharp nod, then flickered out of sight. Kurama headed downstairs just as he felt the two human boys enter his property. He opened the door just as Yusuke was about to knock, startling the two boys. Kurama's eyes danced with amusement at the look on Yusuke's face, but then raised a brow at the look that suddenly replaced it.

"Is there a problem boys?"

"Yeah, great prank Kurama, really… amusing." Yusuke said, waving a letter that looked oddly familiar…

"Heh, so I was right, you two got them as well," Kurama thought aloud, making it the human boys turn to be confused.

"You mean, you didn't send these letters?" Kuwabara asked, voicing Yusuke's thought.

"No, and we aren't the only one's being contacted. Hiei just left with a note for Koenma; apparently wizards can't cross the barriers." Kurama mused.

"So, this isn't a joke." Yusuke confirmed.

"Correct. It's common knowledge in the demon world that wizards exist. The two races don't get along so well."

"Demons and wizards fight a lot?" Kuwabara asked.

"They use to, until the barriers went up. Around sixteen years ago it was extremely bad, and around twelve years ago, I died due to the war. It ended around ten years ago, apparently by a wizard infant destroying the source of conflict."

"Damn… and they invited you… are you gonna go?" Yusuke wondered.

"Well-" Kurama started, but when Yusuke's pocket started ringing he stopped. Yusuke flipped open the disguised communicator open, revealing the toddler ruler of hell.

"What?" Snapped Yusuke.

"I got a new mission for you, Kuwabara, and Kurama. The portal will be in Sakura Park's woods. Be there in an hour; go get all your belongings and inform your families. You all received letters?" Yusuke nodded. "Good, show them that. You won't be back for a while." Koenma vanished from the monitor, and Yusuke snapped the compact case shut.

"Well, I better tell my mother," Yusuke sighed, standing up.

"What about Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

"She'd try to stop me from going." Yusuke stated, walking out of Kurama's house, heading home.

"Gotta tell Shizuru I'm leaving today!" Kuwabara stood up, said goodbye, and left.

Kurama sighed, and headed to the phone to inform his mother of where he would be.

---

Harry and Hagrid were on a train heading to what Hagrid claimed was a place where he could buy the supplies on the list. Hagrid had been muttering to himself while knitting most of the trip, and Harry caught a bit of what he was saying.

"Don't like how this'll turn out… Can't trust 'em, their kind… probably make things worse…" (I can't do Hagrid's accent. I admit it!)

Harry wondered, but didn't say anything, as the train rumbled on.

---

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat in the woods waiting for their boss – and in Kurama's case, parole officer – to show and explain why they were being dragged into wizarding society – Kurama especially wanted to know that.

"Oi Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, waving his hand in front of his face. Kurama blinked, and looked at Yusuke.

"Yes?"

"I never got your answer last time. Do you really want to go to this school?"

"I don't have much of a choice Yusuke."

"If you had a choice?"

"Most likely _not_."

"Why?" Questioned Kuwabara.

"They caused my death, forced me to take a host… like a parasite." Kurama answered angrily, eyes flashing a dangerous shade of gold…

Yusuke and Kuwabara backed up, not wanting to be the angered fox demon's target. Luckily for them, Koenma chose that moment to arrive.

Looking around, Koenma saw luggage, two frightened humans, and… a golden eyed Kurama?

"What is going on here?" Koenma demanded. Yusuke looked at Kurama, then back at the toddler demi-god.

"Just- just talking about K-Kurama's death," he stuttered, slowly calming down.

"Oh. Well, Kurama, just wait until the meeting's over, you may enjoy this mission more. Kurama shook his head, eyes fading back to green.

"I apologize, he's a bit touchy about his death." Kurama said while holding his head.

"If you're all ready, we should be leaving now, we're already running late as it is," Koenma said, then opened a portal. The boys grabbed their luggage (and a cat carrier in Kuwabara's case) and stepped through.

---

Hiei jumped from branch to branch, heading towards Genkai's shrine. Koenma had left it up to him to relay the mission to Genkai and Yukina, and Hiei growled at the thought. Why was _he_ the messenger boy? Why not Koenma tell them himself? 'Damn toddler brat from hell…'

Arriving at the temple grounds, he felt the wards pass over him, suppressing a shiver. (from the purifying energies).

Yukina greeted him when he landed on the ground, smiling politely, and let him inside. She led him to the main room, where tea was already laid out. Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"I was planning on Kazuma coming over today, but he never came…" Yukina explained, and Hiei gave a small snort. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh! Do you need Master Genkai here also?" Yukina asked, and with a nod from Hiei, left to go get her. Hiei just leaned against the wall, waiting for the two women to come so that he could just tell them and then get out of here. Genkai and Yukina came in a minute later, and Hiei handed Genkai an envelope.

Genkai opened it, read over the letter, then looked at Hiei. "So the dimwit, Kuwabara, and Kurama left for England a short while ago?" Genkai questioned, and Hiei confirmed the information with a nod.

"But there are powerful Wizards in England…" Yukina trailed off.

"They are posing as wizards, to protect the young wizards that attend a place to learn magic." Hiei said, and Genkai frowned.

"Kurama isn't going to like this… Are you sure he can handle it?"

"If he knows what's good for him. He knows better then the human idiots the risks of exposure. He already died by their hand once." Hiei said gruffly, and Yukina paled.

"Hiei, will you tell Kurama – just in case – to keep his calm? Maybe there's a good reason that he has been sent."

Hiei nodded, then took off, deciding to get in contact with the fox soon, once he found one of Yusuke's old communicators. 'I should have kept mine…'

---

A portal opened and out spilled four boys, before closing back up. The first to stand was the demi-god, then the fox, then the two humans. Looking around, they saw the area where the portal had let them out on. It was a heavily wooded area, though ahead of them, it seemed more sinister and dark, filled with a humming power.

"So we're meeting this person in a forest?" Yusuke asked skeptically, looking around the woods.

"No you fool; this is the closest that we could get the portal! The school is heavily protected from outside intruders." Koenma snapped, and Kurama sighed. He already had a headache, and knew the reason behind it too.

"Can we just get a move on this? I would prefer to have this meeting over with before nightfall."

Yusuke grinned, "Full moon tonight?" Kurama just smirked, and Koenma sighed.

"Come on, before you two drive me insane!" The four then walked in mostly silence, except for the random complaints from the two human boys. They reached a path that headed northeast. The power hummed around them, Kurama closing his eyes contently as it was his power, the trees reaching out to him, the grass soft under their feet, plants moving out of his way.

"Of course, bring Kurama with us and we get a clear path." Yusuke teased, and Kuwabara chuckled. Kurama just smirked and didn't say a word. They reached the edge of the woods, and laid out in front of them was a large field, with a large lake spanning out to the castle in view. The place looked old, but well taken care of. The grounds were immaculate, healthy, and well kept. Koenma led the way across the grounds to the castle doors, and pushed them open. He lead them through the castle, telling them which steps to skip, and Yusuke had to help pull Kuwabara out of a few of them.

They reached a stone gargoyle, and Koenma cleared his throat, before saying two words that made all three of them look at him weird. "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle leapt to the side, showing a spiraling staircase, and they ascended it. They reached the top and came to a stop outside of a large door.

Koenma knocked on the door, and a voice said "Come in." Opening the door, Koenma let the human boys enter first, then the demon, and then went in himself, closing the door behind him.

At the desk sat a man, ancient looking with long gray hair that could be called silver – complete with long beard and mustache – and light blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. His outfit was strange to the human boys; sky blue robes with fuchsia swirls on it, and a matching pointed hat. The man took out his wand and waved it, and four squishy chairs appeared for them to sit down in.

Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly sat down, legs tired after walking all the way here. Koenma also sat, though a lot more formally then the two humans. Kurama didn't sit; instead, he stood behind Yusuke and Kuwabara's chairs and eyed the headmaster warily.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts."

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Kuwabara Kazuma"

"Koenma."

"…Kurama. Also known as Shuichi Minamino."

Dumbledore smiled at Kurama, but the smile wasn't returned. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because we were told to come." Yusuke grumbled, and Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, that is why you are here. I have asked your employer if I could get protection for my school, and one of my students." Dumbledore was about to continue but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Who would need so much protection? Your school seems well protected already."

"Yes, but this student is famous, and I'm more worried about the other students, and what they may do. Also, I'm concerned about how much our protection will be threatened. I can't always keep an eye on my students."

"So you want us to do that for you." Kurama finished. Dumbledore nodded, and Yusuke spoke up.

"So who's this special kid you want us to protect?"

"Well, I want you to protect the whole school, but just keep an eye on him. His name is Harry Potter-"

"The Boy-Who-Lived." Kurama interrupted. "I understand why you asked for us now."

"See Kurama, I told you, you would like this mission after you heard about it."

"What's so special 'bout this?" Yusuke grumbled, feeling out of the loop.

"Yusuke, this is the infant who stopped the war I was telling you about." Kurama said, before Koenma could say anything.

"Oh! I see what you mean now Kurama."

"I'm confused!" Kuwabara whined, and Yusuke smirked.

"The baddie wizards want to get rid of the boy for killing their leader. The baddie demons want to kill him because they lost their free ticket to the Human World. That means more baddie asses for us to kick." Yusuke said simply, and Kurama added a bit more.

"One of those 'baddies' killed me, so I get to get _my_ revenge, while doing this mission. Human or not." He added looking at Koenma. "I'm not bringing him in alive. Even if I do spend time in prison for it."

"Alright, I give you that leeway. Any other human death you cause you will be punished for," Koenma stated, and Kurama nodded in agreement.

"So basically," Yusuke said, "you want us to keep an eye on the students, and on this Harry Potter."

"Well, you also get to be students."

"What!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted.

"Well, you did get acceptance letters, doesn't change that fact that you are registered students."

"Aww man! And I cant skip out on this, can I?" Yusuke whined, slumping down in his seat.

"Yes Yusuke, you have to attend school." Koenma scolded, and Kurama thought aloud.

"Maybe if you pay him for this mission, he won't feel so bad."

"Yeah toddler! Pay me for working for once and I'll go to this school!"

"Alright! I'll pay you Yusuke for going."

"I want payment too!"

"I wouldn't mind getting paid for my services," Kurama added in.

"You shouldn't get paid, you're on parole!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine! You and Yusuke get paid. Kurama, you don't."

"I don't find that fair, I would then be… tempted to get my own pay…" Kurama said slyly. Koenma groaned. "I have a feeling that isn't you talking, but I wouldn't know… Alright, all three of you get paid."

"Woohoo!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered, while Kurama smirked silently.

Albus Dumbledore watched this amused. At how three young kids could win their way with their boss and get what they wanted.

"So do you three agree?"

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. Kurama just gave a nod.

"Then this meeting is over."

---

Kurama looked around the room he was staying in. It looked rather plain, and was a bit dusty, but it was alright, for a wizard pub. He wanted to talk to Hiei, like he did most nights when Hiei was in the area, but Hiei had gotten rid of his communicator the day Koenma had given it to him. Kurama had watched with amusement as Hiei slashed it to small bits, then melted it with his own fire.

Kurama sighed, then laid down on the bed. He could feel Youko wanting to surface, and knew he couldn't hold back for much longer. He wanted to wait until at least until the sun was all the way down, and then let Youko out, so that he didn't draw that much attention to himself…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got reviews already, makes one happy.

* * *

**Lia Tyv**

**Amy Brezenski**

**1988-2006**

**We'll miss you always Lia.

* * *

**

I found the coolest thing on Word. You can add comments on the side, for parts of the document, and its fun! You should see all the comments I have on my story… maybe one day I'll list them, but not now… It would take too long. Most of them are for me to clarify my thoughts (and lots are pointless!).

Ok, I should put in a small key, because there's more then one language being spoken. This will only be used if there are two languages being used at the same time; other then that, its just normal.

"English"

"_Japanese"_

Alrighty, on to chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **Can I borrow them for just one day? I promise to return them... Aww, I can't? Then I guess I don't own, (or borrow) Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I just get to play with them from 9 to 5.

* * *

Chapter 2

As the sun rose above the city, its rays would find Kurama sitting on a bed in the inn, surrounded by shining jewels, books, vials of unidentified liquids, gold, silver, and copper coins, and jewelry. The redhead in question sighed. 'I'm going to have to return these eventually…' But instead of doing so, he pulled out a bag and shoved all the items into it, and then moved it into his suitcase, using a small blade of grass to cut out the top, then used a few vines to secure it to underside of the suitcase then used more string-like vines to sew it back into place, making it look natural.

Kurama got off the bed, and changed into clothes suitable for today's shopping spree they would be taking. Brushing his hair, he walked out of his room, locking the door behind him, and walked to Yusuke's room. He could hear the boy snoring away in there, and picked the lock. Creeping into the room, Kurama bent down next to the boy, then whispered.

"Yusuke, demons kidnapped Keiko."

Yusuke shot straight out of bed, hand going to a gun formation, before spotting Kurama and relaxing.

"Kurama, what the hell!"

"We have shopping to do, people to meet, and a school to go to. You also have to learn English. I want to get this over with. Also, I have to take care of some personal business. Help me get Kuwabara up."

Yusuke groaned, but got up anyways. Kurama waited until he was finished dressing, then they both went over to Kuwabara's room. It was unlocked, so they just walked in, and Yusuke walked over to the bed, lifted up the mattress, and dumped the occupant onto the floor.

"Gah!"

Yusuke started to laugh, while Kurama rolled his eyes. At least his wake up call didn't include a five minute fist fight… Which was now taking place.

"What the hell did ya do that for Urameshi!"

"Because Kurama wants to leave!"

"I do, so now start acting your age and let's go." Kurama said shortly, turning and walking out of the room, and downstairs.

"What's _his_ problem?" Kuwabara muttered, and Yusuke kicked him in the head.

"Moron."

---

Walking down Diagon Alley, Yusuke and Kuwabara took in the sights, smells, and sounds excitedly. Kurama wasn't that amazed, but of course, some of the noises were new; the night is a lot quieter when not filled with bustling parents, children, and shoppers.

"Yusuke, did Koenma give you the key to his vault?" Kurama asked, looking over his shoulder to the younger boy.

"Yup!" Yusuke pulled out a key that looked like it was made of gold, but Kurama could tell it wasn't. He took the key and pocketed it, then walked into a large white building. The other two followed, and when they caught up, Kurama and a demonic looking creature were waiting for them near a set of doors. A look around showed many more of these creatures.

Yusuke walked up to Kurama and asked in a low voice "What the hell are these things?"

"Goblins," Kurama answered. "Originated from the Demon World, been living here in this realm for centuries."

"Oh."

"Now if you're ready, we can go get our money." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, and the four of them made their way down to a small wooden cart, that didn't look that safe. Kurama looked at it for a moment, then stepped in, followed by Yusuke, then Kuwabara. The cart then lurched forward suddenly, catching Kuwabara and Yusuke off guard, but Kurama just grabbed the side of the cart quickly, and kept speeding downwards past many vaults, and what Yusuke swore was a dragon. He couldn't get a good enough look in the dark. When the cart stopped, Kuwabara leaned over the edge and threw his breakfast up. Yusuke was a strange shade of green, and Kurama just brushed his hair back into place with his fingers. Kurama handed the key to the goblin, and the goblin opened the vault, showing a rather large amount of money.

"Woah, the toddler's loaded!" Yusuke said, wide eyed.

"Not really, I've seen more." Kurama replied airily. "Of course, this is probably a small account of Koenma's. No fool would keep all their money in the same place."

"Yeah, then you would have an easier job." Kuwabara added, and the three started to fill their bag with the strange looking coins.

"So Kurama, all knowing fox, what're these coins worth?"

"The little copper ones are Knuts, the silver ones are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Simple really. So a Galleon is around 850 yen."

"I see…"

"Don't worry too much about it, it gets simpler, just don't bargain."

"Gotcha."

They filled their bags, and took the nauseating trip back to the surface. Once they got their stomachs back where they belonged, they headed out back into the alley, and looked at their lists.

"Shall we get our robes first?"

"Sure, lead the way, fox man."

Kurama rolled his eyes, but lead the way down the crowded street, and walked into a store called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' Kuwabara and Yusuke followed him in, and took a seat next to Kurama, as the owner seemed busy with a girl Yusuke's age. Her hair was a bushy brown color, and Yusuke seemed to picture Keiko when looking at her, though he didn't know why.

"Hello boys, I'll be with you in a moment." The woman said cheerfully, and Kurama nodded, signaling that he heard her. A few minutes later, the girl left with a bag full of black robes, and the woman came over to the boys.

"So who's first?"

"_Yusuke, she said you're going first." _Kurama said, saving an argument between the two boys. He knew from experience they would fight over who went first. Yusuke fell for it, and stood up, then went and stood on the stool. The woman measured him for his school robes, and Kurama then asked if they could get a pair of forest green robes for casual wear in his size. The woman did so, and when Yusuke was finished, he had three pair of school robes and a pair of green robes, that matched his Japanese school uniform. He also had a matching hat for both colors. Kuwabara went next, and he ended up with the same thing as Yusuke, though his casual robe was a turquoise blue. "To match my beautiful Yukina!(-1-)"

Kurama went last, and he ended up with five sets of robes. The three required black robes, and then a pair of grass-stain green robes with rose red lining, and a pair of whitish-silver silk robes with gold trimming. Kurama made a mental note to come back and get more; that one pair of blood red robes had caught his eye.

They then continued their shopping, picking up their potion ingredients and equipment, parchment and quills (Kurama made Yusuke and Kuwabara get self-inking quills, just to save them the trouble.), and other supplies. They only had a few stops left now, and Kurama liked this next stop more then the other ones; Flourish and Blotts. After purchasing their books, and Kurama few extra to study up on, they headed out to the pet shop; Magical Menagerie.

Yusuke took a quick look around, and decided to go get an owl instead. So he left the shop, and headed to the Owl Emporium. Kuwabara went with Yusuke, claiming he already had a pet, and didn't need another one. So Kurama was left alone to browse the animals here. Spotting a cage in the back corner, he made his way over, and crouched down in front of it. Inside was a small red fox, a small red leaf marking on his muzzle. His eyes were a bright green color, and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Picking up the cage, he decided to get the little guy, and brought the fox up to the front counter.

"Oh, so you're gonna buy the little fox?" The woman at the counter asked, looking fondly at the fox. "He's a good pet, mind you, but he's such a little trouble maker! He always took customers jewelry and money, and we never found out how!"

"How much?"

"Fifteen Galleons."

Kurama paid, and also bought a leash and a collar. Putting them on, he led the fox outside, and then headed to the Own Emporium, to get the other two human boys. Upon reaching it, Yusuke and Kuwabara were discussing which one would probably last a flight to Japan and back.

"The black one has bigger wings, it'd do better then that one."

"But that means it may get tired faster, go for the brown one."

"Which one idiot? There are a lot of brown ones!"

"_That_ one!" Kuwabara pointed at a small brown bird that was flapping its wings madly to hover in the air.

"Are you _mad_! That thing would drown before it even got close!"

"How would you know? It would go faster then that black one."

"See how tiny the thing is? It'll flap to death before it reaches Japan!"

"Boys," Kurama interrupted before they got violent and got kicked out of the store, "Yusuke, the black one is a good choice, and it's an Eagle breed so it has better stamina. Kuwabara, the brown one is for local deliveries only."

After a few more snide comments from Yusuke and an exchange of money later, they headed to their last stop, Ollivander's. Entering the shop, the boys stand against the wall, waiting for someone to come out. A minute later, a scraggly looking old man came out, and looked them over with strange lunar-like eyes.

"So, come to get your wands, have you?"

"Yes," Kurama said, the only one able to speak English.

"Then come forward and let's get you a wand!"

Kurama pushed Yusuke forward, and Ollivander took out a measuring tape.

"Stick out your wand arm." Ollivander said, and Kurama translated. Yusuke stuck out his right hand, and the tape measurer started to measure, while Ollivander looked over the shelves. Handing the startled punk boy a wand, he backed off, just in case. Yusuke stared at it a few moments, before it was snatched right out of his hands.

"No, that's not it!" Handing the now confused boy another wand, this continued until the fifth wand, where Yusuke felt a surge of power, and with a tiny wave, sky blue sparks shot out of the tip.

"Ah, Maple with Phoenix feather core. A good wand indeed."

Kuwabara went next, and when Ollivander handed him a wand, orange sparks shot out of the tip.

"My boy, you are lucky indeed, the first try! Willow with dragon heartstring core."

Kurama went next, and it took a good while, at least twenty wands were tried. Some of the wands turned into small rosebushes, or reverted back into their natural tree. Some shot out bolts of energy and transformed other wands into bushes or plants.

"Here, try this one. Wasn't made here with usual wood, Rosewood was used in this wand, with a unicorn tail core." Kurama took the wand, and with a small eave, a mist seeped out of the tip, making the people in the room get lightheaded and drowsy.

"Yes… that's the wand for you… That will be seventeen galleons."

They paid for their wands, then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Kuwabara and Yusuke wanted to explore more, saying that they saw a really awesome shop and wanted all of them to go, but Kurama said that he had to get ready and wanted to rest a bit, so he headed back to his room, and the other boys went down to the quidditch shop, though they didn't know what it was.

Kurama set his bags down and started to load the trunk he had gotten. It was a nice trunk, made of Cherry wood, and impossible for most people to break into – though Kurama wasn't your average person – and was very roomy. When he was almost done, a beeping sound went off in his pocket, and pulling out the communication mirror, he flipped it opened, expecting to see the toddler god of hell or Yusuke, but was pleasantly surprised to see Hiei on the other end.

"Hello Hiei, what brings you to call me? I didn't know you had replaced your communicator."

"I didn't, this is Yusuke's spare. And I had a few things to tell you from Genkai and Yukina."

"So, what did they want to say?"

"Genkai said to watch your attitude, and to tell the detective to attend his classes, or for every day he misses is a weeks worth of training."

"I'll remember that. Maybe I'll forget to tell him…" Kurama trailed off amused.

"I couldn't care less. Yukina said to be careful, she worries about you. She also would like to note to not lose their temper, even if you don't have a good history with them."

"Tell her not to worry, I won't cause too much trouble."

"That's all I have to say."

"Aw, no little special message from you?" Kurama asked playfully, faking a pout. Hiei snorted and glared half-heartedly.

"Just watch your back, your in enemy territory. I don't trust those wizards. If they find out what you are…"

"Thanks Hiei, though I don't know… I'm still annoyed that they took me away from my mother… to protect their own kind. I would rather be protecting the people I care about."

"If that's what's worrying you, I can keep an eye on her."

"Really?"

Hiei grunted, and blushed slightly.

"Thank you Hiei."

Kurama heard footsteps approaching his room, and then looked back at the monitor. "Well Hiei, I have to go, someone's coming. Take care."

"What?"

Kurama closed the mirror and pocketed it, and the footsteps stop outside his door. A knock is then heard, and Kurama opens the door, and on the other side stood the man who had called them out here in the first place, Albus Dumbledore.

---

On the other side of the world, Hiei stared at the blank mirror, unamused at the rushed goodbye.

"Well goodbye to you too fox…"


	3. Chapter 3

Not as many reviews as last time, but still a fair few. Thank you for those who reviewed! Or read the last chapter.

This is from the last chapter, because I completely forgot about it.

**(-1-)**: I have never seen the anime, so don't know if this is right or not. I have heard it described to be this color, so I'm going off of that.

Pairings will come into play later on in the story. There is no point listing them right now, seeing as they aren't set in stone, and can change. But as the pairings start to show, they will be pointed out. So look for them.

Don't complain, this is how Lia had it set up, and I'm not changing it.

Oh, and if this isn't exactly like the book or the show, there's probably a reason. It's called _Fanfiction_ for a reason.

Now, Standard Disclaimer Applies (SDA). I don't feel like writing it, I already made my point before.

**Key:**_ "Japanese" _"English"

---

Chapter 3

Kurama blinked a few times before clearing his throat.

"May I help you Headmaster?"

"I have some things I think we should discuss, before the school year starts." Dumbledore stated, and Kurama stood aside, letting the aged man enter the room. Dumbledore conjured up a chair, and sat down, while Kurama returned to the bed, sitting cross-legged on it.

"What did you wish to discuss?"

---

Yusuke and Kuwabara headed towards a shop that looked remotely interesting, as it was surrounded by kids. They couldn't understand a word being said, since they always skipped out on their English classes in school, but they did realize they were talking about a sport, after looking at the stuff in the shop. Brooms, funny looking robes – as that was what the dress-like things were that the wizards wore – in different colors, gloves, balls, and bats. There were also posters, with moving people in them. It had startled the two, at first, but they had seen creepier things so they got over it quickly (though Kuwabara took a few hits to the head to stop screaming bloody murder…). Yusuke and Kuwabara went inside, and started examining the stuff, trying to make sense of the funny English words.

"What the hell is a… Neem Bus?" Kuwabara asked, and was promptly elbowed in the gut by Yusuke.

"It's _Nimbus,_ I think… And I have no clue what it is. I guess that is a Nimbus." Yusuke answered, avoiding a swing to the head easily while pointing at the broom.

"I knew that Urameshi! I want to know what Nimbus means!" Kuwabara whined, trying to block a kick to his left leg, but failed and toppled over, knocking a display case to the floor. The store manager wailed and ran over; hovering over the display frantically, talking so fast that even if the two Japanese boys knew English, they probably wouldn't have had a clue what was being said.

The man kept rambling, then picked up an old looking broom, and started to smack them, chasing the two delinquents out of the store.

---

"I came to talk about your monthly transformation. I don't think it wise to let him run about the school freely, as someone may see, and none of the staff know as to what you are." Dumbledore started, deciding that Kurama wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"I see, so what do you suggest? I can't control myself after I give up my body, but if you find something that is suitable for the Youko, he may be willing to strike a deal." Kurama stated, leaning back on his outstretched arms.

"What does Youko like?"

"Stealing, killing, and seducing. As I am guessing you don't want either of the last two, maybe you can make a deal for the first one, seeing as that is the closest to a deal you will get.

"Is there anything else that would please him?"

"Not much, though I have a suggestion."

"What is this suggestion?"

Kurama sat up straighter, and leaned forward slightly. "Let Youko break into Gringotts every full moon."

"What!"

"To see how far he can get. Place a suitable prize in the lowermost vault, and put your best defenses on it. Let's see Youko try to get it. He says he won't take anything else, and is willing to return what he has already taken." As Kurama said the last sentence, he sent a few vines down below his bed to his suitcase, opening it as the string-like vines that sewed the fake top on let loose, and the vines holding the items to the lid dropped off. The vines wrapped around the items and dragged them to the surface behind Kurama.

"What he's… He's already robbed Gringotts?"

"Only a vault, just wanted to see what was inside, and took these. Also a few stores are missing products, and a few potions out of curiosity." Kurama answered, pulling the items from behind him and pushing those forwards towards Dumbledore. The man sighed, and looked them over, before looking at Kurama.

"You only got here yesterday, I am guessing that was when you transformed?"

"I wasn't planning on the moon being full on my arrival, and lucky for them, Youko was only curious. Nothing major was stolen."

"I see… Is this everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, I will see about arranging the vault for you. What happens if you succeed in getting down to the vault and retrieving the item?"

"Then we start over again. Better defenses, new location. Youko doesn't like repetition. That's why he steals. It's different every time."

"From the way this is sounding, you should get a job in Bank Security."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about, sir?"

---

Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed another store with lots of children in front of it, and went to go 'investigate.' The store, which looked like a messed up toy store, had posters and items lined up in the window, and stepping inside, was full of noise. After looking around some more, they discovered that these were all pranks and jokes, with some games, and other stuff like that. They bought some things that looked like smoke bombs, and after paying for them (it took a bit, seeing as they couldn't read or speak English, but it worked out in the end), decided it was time to head back, since the language barrier was too much of a problem.

---

"I wanted to go over the rules with you, and I hope you pass on this information to your two friends. Now, the forest on the edge of the grounds if Forbidden. It's full of magical creatures, and dangerous plants. I don't mind if you three go in there for training, but do not get seen by other students. Now, the third floor corridor is off limits, to even you three. We hope that you can help keep people away from there, though they should do that on their own. You three need to attend every class, unless your boss calls you out of the castle."

"I see, is there anything else?"

"Yes, neither of you three are allowed to take Veritaserum, for you may lose your cover if you say anything. Also, it has a good chance of reverting you back to your… original form."

"Hmm. Is that all?"

"For now. Just tell the other two what I've told you. See you at school September first."

"Goodbye Headmaster."

---

Kurama passed on the information that Dumbledore had told him. At the same time, Yusuke and Kuwabara told him about the cool sport they discovered, but left out the part where they were chased out by a man swinging a broom.

"The posters indicate that they can fly!" Yusuke exclaimed, and Kurama nodded.

"I can't believe I'll be able to fly! This wizarding world is awesome!"

"Mhmm."

"And they wear these funky ass looking robes!"

"Mhmm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhmm."

"Kurama, I'm gonna chop your hair off."

"Mhmm."

Yusuke sighed, and walked over, grabbed the book Kurama was holding, and slammed it shut. Kurama jerked backwards, snapping his head up to look at Yusuke.

"What the-"

"I was talking to you, and you were blowing me off!"

"Sorry Yusuke, but I am going to be a year ahead of you in school, I have to know what they know."

"Kurama, you probably already know it all! Hell, you probably know more then they know!"

"It never hurts to study."

"It hurts me."

"You know you have to attend each and every class, Yusuke."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Well, let's go to bed, I have to try and teach you English in less then a week…"

"Sorry man."

---

The three sat at a table at the ice cream shop, Kurama trying to teach the two boys English.

Kurama, finishing off his ice cream, sighed.

"You two are impossible. Couldn't you have paid attention to this in school?"

"Nope, had better things to do then."

"Yeah, same as Urameshi, had better things to do."

"Come up with your own excuse, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

Kurama rested his head in his arms, ignoring the two arguing boys not looking ready to get into a fist fight. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the world, and turning around, he saw an extremely large man. Long scraggly hair that mixed in with his beard, and beetle-like eyes, with a large brown coat and boots the only apparel you could see.

"Are yeh Kurama, Yoo-soo-ke, and Koowa-bara?"

"It depends on who you are, sir."

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore sent me to give yeh tickets to Hogwarts."

"_What he say?"_ Yusuke asked, and Kurama answered.

"_Maybe if you knew English…"_

"_That's not funny Kurama."_

"_I wasn't trying to be."_

"Yer friends don't speak English?"

"No, and they're impossible to teach."

"Well, I can help yeh there! There's a translating charm that comes in useful, Dumbledore gave me permission to use it just in case."

Grabbing his large umbrella, he tapped the boys on the head, startling them, and muttered something that they couldn't understand **(-1-)**. When he puth is umbrella away, Yusuke asked Kurama, "What he do?"

"Made it so you can speak English. Saves me the trouble."

"I didn't have lots of time ter learn it, so some words may not translate correctly, but hopefully it works well enough. Maybe one of the professors up at the castle maybe able to help yeh."

"Thanks man," Kuwabara said gratefully, finally being able to understand the people around him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ya, thanks."

Hagrid pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Yusuke, before taking off. "That there's the tickets, train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp, so be on time!

They looked at the envelope, then back at the man to see he was gone.

**TBC…**

**(-1-):** I didn't feel like making up a spell, so they didn't hear what it was, and neither did you.


	4. Chapter 4

Computer problems stopped me from posting this sooner, so sorry! I notice that I get a lot more readers then I do reviewers… But oh well, I'm not a review slave driver. Though a little note would be nice…

Some more notes! This story is a bit AU on both sides, things happening that didn't happen, or things happen differently. (A reviewer that will remain anonymous, this part's for you.)

Pairings will be announced as they become final. (And as they start showing up.)

Thank you reviewers for your lovely comments, makes me smile a lot to see people liking what I write.

Thank you people who put me in your C2's. Appreciate it lots.

Key: "English" _"Japanese"_ (Only used if both languages are being used in the same area.)

---

Chapter 4

"So where the hell is this place?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were at Kings Cross station, looking for the platform that would take them to their school. Kurama could tell where it was, but to humor himself, he decided to see if the two others could discover the hidden passage, and find the train themselves.

"I get a strange feeling over here…" Kuwabara muttered, stepping back and forth in front of a stone divider, and Yusuke snorted.

"That strange feeling is probably you trying to think."

Kurama sighed and looked at his watch. Three minutes left. Sighing, he looks pointedly at Yusuke. "If this was one of Genkai's tests, you would have lost horribly Yusuke. Kuwabara got the closest."

"Wait, you mean you knew where it was!" Yusuke shouted, drawing a few peoples attention.

"Of course, with as many concealment spells on the barrier, it's amazing _you_ didn't sense it."

"Then how come you can see it, and we can't?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because I trained myself to see what is hidden. I am a thief after all."

"Oh…"

They grabbed their luggage, and walked through the barrier, Yusuke needing a little shove ("You want me to walk through a wall… You're insane Kurama!") and they arrived on Platform 9 ¾. A train glistened in the light, and students and parents parted ways, much luggage, and much noise from the trolleys and animals. A cat darted in between Yusuke's legs, followed (though not through his legs) by a brown haired girl with thick glasses.

"Well, let's get going. The train won't wait forever." Yusuke mumbled, and pulled his luggage alongside him to the train. Kurama and Kuwabara followed, and they walked down the train, looking for a compartment that was empty. Finding one near the back, they put their stuff on the overhead racks, and sat down. Yusuke stretched out along one side, Kuwabara sat on the end of that row, and Kurama curled up in the corner of the other side, book in his hand.

"Are you _still_ studying?" Yusuke asked, seeing the book.

"Oh no, this isn't for school. I just don't want to put up with you two during this whole trip."

"Hey! What's that s'pose to mean!" Yusuke and Kuwabara whined, and Kurama smirked.

"Sometimes I don't who who's worse, you or Hiei," Yusuke mumbled, drawing a snicker from Kurama, before blatantly ignoring them.

A half of minute before the train pulled away, a freckled faced redhead stuck his head through the compartment door.

"Can I sit in here?" He asked shyly, and Yusuke nodded after a minute, seeing as how Kurama hadn't seemed to notice the newcomer. The kid sighed in relief, and dragged his luggage into the compartment, storing it on the overhead racks, then sat down across from Kuwabara.

The train gave a piercing whistle, and a few lurches later, the train was slowly making its way along the track, gaining speed.

"So what your name?" Yusuke drawled, leaning up and using the wall as a backrest, legs still stretched out in front of him.

"R-Ron Weasley." The redhead said, a bit started as he hadn't heard any of them talk yet, and Yusuke's voice had a accent to it, and a bad translation charm, he could tell.

"Well, I Urameshi Yusuke, or as you Brit's say, Yusuke Urameshi. Stupid across from you is Kazuma Kuwabara, and the red-head in the corner with his precious book is Shuichi Minamino, or as we always call him, Kurama." Yusuke introduced to Ron. A knock at the door of the compartment halts the conversation, and Kuwabara pulls it open, revealing a scrawny black-haired boy in baggy clothing.

"Is there room in here?" He asked timidly.

"Sure!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically, and the boy jumped slightly, before pulling himself and his luggage into the compartment. Storing it, he sat next to Ron.

"So let's play introductions again!" Yusuke said sarcastically, and then cleared his throat. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a glance, and Ron openly stared.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged.

"That's what they tell me."

Harry looked to his side, away from Ron's staring, and noticed Kurama.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, that's Shuichi, or Kurama, whichever you choose to call him. He responds to either one usually." Yusuke answered, and stood up.

"_Oi, Kurama!"_

Yusuke took a closer look, and realized that Kurama was asleep. Yusuke smirked, and crept closer, and pointed a finger at his face.

"_Touch me, and I'll make sure you never use that finger again."_ Kurama muttered tiredly, and Yusuke jumped.

"_Damn, you even sleep like Hiei."_

Kurama gave a mock glare, and sat up more, looking around and noticing two new people in the compartment. Yusuke, seeing Kurama's gaze rest on the two boys, said, _"They came in while you were napping."_

"_I know."_

"Of course you would… you know everything…" Kuwabara muttered, and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"_The redhead is Ron, and scrawny there is Harry."_

Kurama gave a nod to the two, then leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Harry and Ron shared a look that plainly said 'these people are _weird_'. Harry cleared his throat. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up, but Kurama didn't.

"So where are you guys from?"

"Japan. Tokyo if you wanna get specific." Kuwabara answered, and Yusuke nodded. Ron asked the next question.

"What year are you going into?"

"Me and Kuwabara are starting our first year. Kurama in the corner is going to skip to second year."

"Skip?"

"Yeah, smarty pants is older then us, and since he already knows everything that we're gonna learn, he gets to go onto second year."

"_You embarrass me," _Kurama said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever Kurama, whatever," Yusuke answered back,

"So what house do you think you'll be getting into?"

"House?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"Yeah! Don't you know about the houses?"

"No." Harry said.

"No." Yusuke and Kuwabara mimicked.

Kurama didn't answer, but he was listening. The books he had didn't explain much about the differences in the houses.

"Well, there're four of them: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm gonna be a Gryffindor, like the rest of my family. Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw's for all the smart people, and Hufflepuff is for the really loyal type."

"What about the last house, Slytherin?"

"They're evil. Not a single one left that house without turning evil! You-Know-Who was in Slytherin."

"What are the qualities of Slytherin, besides the fact that they are, as you put it, 'evil'." Kurama spoke up softly, startling Harry and Ron. They hadn't heard him speak English, hell, they didn't know he could speak English.

"Well, they're sly, cunning, evil…" Ron rambled off, trying to think of more things. He only knew that they were 'evil'.

"Hmm…" Kurama mused, opening an eye to look at his teammates.

Time passed, and the human boys conversed with each other, while Kurama mostly ignored them, only cutting in to translate some of the words. Harry tried to start a conversation with Kurama a few times, but trailed off when Kurama didn't say anything. Finally, Yusuke finally got annoyed with the way Kurama was acting.

_"Kurama, what the hell is up with you?"_

_"I don't want to socialize with these wizards."_

_"Stop acting like Hiei and get a hold of yourself! We're here to protect the students, not scare them all with your attitude."_

_"I will act as I please with these foolish wizards, as they think they're above us anyways, just you wait and see."_

Kurama got up and left, and Yusuke stood there glaring at his back. Harry, feeling as though this argument was his fault, shrunk back when Yusuke turned around. Yusuke, noticing this, just gave a lopsided smile.

"He usually isn't like this, so don't worry, he'll be his usual nice self in a little."

"Ok." Harry and Ron chimed.

They then changed into their robes, not sure as to when they would be arriving.

---

Kurama had changed into his robes earlier, in case he had fallen asleep, and the fact that he didn't feel like changing in front of strangers. He had many scars from his training, and too many people asked about them. He was walking down the train, trying to find somewhere with room, when three people stepped out behind him.

"Well well, haven't seen you around before," the shorter boy said. His hair was a light blonde color, with cold grey eyes set in pale complexion. His robes didn't help his vampiric look, and the two standing behind him make Kurama think of gorillas, but not as hairy.

"That is probably because you haven't seen me before," Kurama replied coolly, and the blonde tensed.

"So, you must be a mudblood then, since I know every wizarding family in Britain."

"Mudblood? We never learned that term in English class…" Kurama mused, making the blonde sneer.

"So you're a foreigner? That's even worse!" The two gorilla people behind him sniggered at the little joke, and Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"So you dare insult my heritage?" Kurama growled out, scaring the three. "I have had it up to here with your kind!" Kurama slipped a seed in between his fingers and flicked it at them, vines started to sprout before it even reached them, and wrapped around all three of them, the vines piercing into the walls, and gagged them and secured them to the wall. Kurama, still growling, left them there and continued on his way to wherever he was heading, which he, at the moment, didn't know. The three blinked, and then struggled to escape their bondings, with little avail.

---

"Woah!" Ron said, coming to the spot where the three boys had been tied to the wall. Teachers were cutting the vines off. Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a glance, before leading them away from the scene. Apparently these three made the mistake of coming across an annoyed Kurama and insulting him, most likely. Kurama wasn't one to usually outright attack a student, though the way he's been acting, maybe he had. He would ask him later, after he cooled down.

They walked down to where the man, Hagrid, was calling for first years. Many people gathered around him, while some headed down a different path. Hagrid then started to lead them down a path through a forest, and it ended at a lake.

"No more then four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted, and they all gathered together. Yusuke and Kuwabara got into a boat followed by Harry and Ron. Their boat took off, and it startled all four of them, almost tipping the boat over.

Kurama got into a boat, occupied by two girls and a boy, Kurama recognizing one of the girls.

"Keiko?"

The girl turned, revealing that yes, it was Keiko, Yusuke's childhood friend.

"Kurama! What are you doing here?"

"That was what I was about to ask you. Looks like Yusuke will be happy." Kurama said, a bit of sarcasm in the last sentence.

"Yusuke is here? And he didn't tell me?" Keiko shrieked, making Kurama cover his sensitive ears.

"Y-yeah, basically."

The rest of the boat ride was Keiko making death threats, Keiko an the girl, who Kurama found out was named Hermione Granger, talking, and The boy, who was named Neville Longbottom, shaking with fright. Kurama was still annoyed, but not as much as he was earlier. They finally got out of the boats, and caught their first look at Hogwarts. Most of them were speechless, but the boys, having seen this before, shrugged it off, and continued the trek to the castle.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, time for me to update again. Sorry it took so long, but I was a bit peeved at the lack of reviews. Though I was willing to update, because of the number of hits my last chapter got! So I'm updating again, be happy!

Also, the story will start moving faster after this chapter, I feel like it's taking too long to reach the point, and I don't want to drag this out.

This story is a bit AU on both sides, things happening that didn't happen, or things happen differently.

The first pairing in this story will be Yusuke/Keiko. Light at that, since they are still young.

Pairings will be announced as they become final. (And as they start showing up.)

Key: "English" _"Japanese" _Only used if both languages are being used in the same area.

---

Chapter 5

"_Urameshi Yusuke, you have some explaining to do!"_ The shrill voice of Keiko rang out when she caught a good view of him.

Yusuke paused in mid-step, looking wildly around for the owner of that voice.

"Did you just hear Keiko?"

"I did." Kuwabara muttered, looking around also.

Keiko stomped up to them, grabbed Yusuke's ear, and pulled him down to her level.

"_Explain, before I do something drastic."_ She said in a deadly tone, making Yusuke and Kuwabara shudder.

"_I can't, not with other people around!" _Yusuke yelped, giving Keiko a look that said 'its-binkie-breaths-fault-I'm-here.'

Keiko then let go of his ear, sighing. _"Then tell me later- oh!"_ Keiko blushed, realizing that many people were now staring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Yusuke shouted, making them all turn away.

"_Yusuke! Don't be rude!"_

"_They were rude first, staring like we're in a zoo."_

"_They were not!"_

"_Were too."_

"_Were not."_

"_Were to-"_

"_As interesting as this conversation is, I think we should start walking before we're left behind."_ Kurama interrupted, and they both yelped, and started running to catch up.

---

When they reached the front gate, a stern looking old woman was there to take them inside. While giving them a brief lecture, they learned that her name was Professor McGonagall. Then she left.

"So what now? We just sit here?" Yusuke grumbled, and Kurama nodded.

"We're not sitting though," Kuwabara muttered, but the others ignored him.

Soon McGonagall came back, and led them to another set of doors. Leading inside, there were four tables side by side in neat little columns, full of students. There was a table at the front of the room, facing perpendicular to the other tables, which held the staff. In front of the staff table was a stool, with a… hat on it?

"What the hell?" Yusuke muttered, and continued to examine the room. Looking up, the ceiling gave way to night sky, until hearing a rather bossy looking girl say that it was an illusion.

"Impressive," Kurama said under his breath, casting a sidelong glance at the others.

"It's so pretty!" Keiko exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"It looks real," Kurabara said, only to be hit by Yusuke.

"It's just an illusion." He stated proudly, only to be ignored. He sweatdropped, then glared at them, sulking.

The hall went silent after this, and a tear in the dingy old hat opened, and it started to… sing!

**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You night belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuff are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

_(I don't own!)_

The hall burst into applause, and then McGonagall pulled out a scroll, opeining it, then started to read of names. When reaching "Granger, Hermione," she became a Ravenclaw. Then came Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

Kuwabara stumbled nervously to the hat, and put it on. A few minutes of silence ensured, then came the hats reply of "Hufflepuff!"

The list went on, finally coming to "Minamino, Shuichi."

Kurama walked calmly to the stool, picked up the hat, placed it on his head, and sat down.

'_Well well, what do we have here? A demon in Hogwarts? Yet I see no deception, though, you are here for a reason? Then I shall place you where you belong. You're smart, which could get you in Ravenclaw, but you have a sense of loyalty to your companions, which is a trait worthy of Hufflepuff, though I sense that you don't belong there. You're remarkably brave, trodding in unwanted territories, what a quality of Gryffindor, but the demon in you screams to me that you should be a…'_

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted aloud, and Kurama took the hat off, and walked to the table occupied with them.

The list then went on some more, sorting the students into their houses, where Harry Potter became a Gryffindor. Then it reached the next person on our list, "Urameshi, Yusuke."

"Gryffindor!"

The table cheered, letting Yusuke sit down next to Harry. "Looks like we're housemates." Harry said, and Yusuke nodded.

"Looks that way."

They watched the rest of the sorting. Ron became another Gryffindor, and Keiko became a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore gave an opening speech, mentioning that the Forbidden Forest was off limits, and that the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds…

"To those that don't wish to die a painful death?" Yusuke repeated skeptically, and the other Spirit Detectives had the same look.

The feast then began! Mountains of food stretched along the table, and Yusuke's eyes bulged. "Hell yeah! This is more like it!" He stated, grabbing some chicken and taking a bite. He then also got some other food, trying a bit of everything, and also noticing that there was a bit of Japanese food laid out near where he was. He ate his plate, and then got seconds.

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your friend in Slytherin?"

"Because, according to that singing hat, it suits him best… He sly, cunning, and I've seen him go off the deep end to get what he wants. It's freaky sometimes. It's the perfect house for him! Other than Ravenclaw, but that ties back in with his 'Slytherin' personality." Yusuke said through a mouthful of food.

Harry and Ron shared a glance, but said nothing more on this.

With Keiko, she was making great friends with Hermione and the other first years, telling them all about Muggle Japan and what it was like to be in England.

Kurabara was also making friends with the other Hufflepuff.

Now Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle remembered what Kurama did to them on the train, and wasn't at all happy to be sharing a house with him.

"So, we have the foreigner in our house." Malfoy sneered, and Kurama just ignored him.

"Too good to talk to us, eh?" Malfoy tried again.

"I don't think that way." Kurama responded coolly.

"Then why not talk to us? Did you shit-for-parents teach you to not talk to your superiors?" Kurama flinched, then glared at him.

"Insult me all you want, but leave my parents out of it." He said coldly, and Malfoy shut up. (1)

The rest of the meal went by, and then they all trooped off to bed.

**TBC**

(1) They probably would. A Slytherin is good for knowing how far to push it and they know the danger signs.

A/N: I hate this chapter… It feels so much like a filler, so go ahead and flame me.

Please leave a review?


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, has it really been that long since I last updated? Well, I would have had this out a lot sooner, but I was hospitalized, and extremely depressed to the point where I wouldn't get out of bed or eat, so stories weren't on the top of my list. You probably don't really care, so on with the story! Disclaimer still stands.

Key: "English" _"Japanese"_ Only used if both languages are being used in the same area.

---

Chapter 6

The first few weeks flew by in a flurry of basic learning – ingredients to potions and what they do, wand movements, proper pronunciation (in which the Detectives and Keiko were learning to get rid of their rather strong accent), and more. The Detectives were also learning the behaviors of their classmates, and have asked Keiko to keep an eye on her roommates – and to report anything suspicious.

Harry – they observed – was not use to all the attention his fame brought him. He got nervous and fidgety when people would stare at him in class, in the corridors, or on the grounds. They assumed that he didn't get a lot of attention when he was growing up, so he wasn't use to so much of it. Yet, he had a kind streak in him, and a defiant one that got him in trouble a lot, especially with some of the professors – in particular, Professor Snape. His best and only friend so far was Ronald Weasley.

Ron was a very ignorant person, only seeing what he wanted to see. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to do most of this observation and interaction, since he thought Kurama was 'evil'. Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, didn't seem to show any magical abilities, though – according to Kurama – he had a magical scent around him. Maybe it expanded his life – since Yusuke learned easily that it use to belong to his older brother Percy when he started school.

Percy was what Yusuke thought was a strange one – not even Kurama followed all the rules the way this kid did. As a Prefect, he was supposed to help the first year Gryffindors learn the rules and expectations of their house. He also kept an eye out for troublemakers – Fred and George were on the list of keep-a-constant-eye-on. They learned that he was the least likely to break the rules – which is a reason they were going to keep a close eye on his behaviors.

Fred and George was a strange pair indeed. The black sheep of the family, they didn't want to become anything more then jokers and pranksters. They liked making people laugh and causing people they didn't like anguish – in a humorous way for others that didn't like them, of course. They had to keep an eye out, because the twins tended to pop up places that they shouldn't, and could become great spies if they desired. They could easily learn their secret and that wouldn't be good, especially for Kurama. Their least favorite teacher was Professor Snape.

Severus Snape was a strange man, with hair that never seemed to be washed – which may be from the fumes of the potions, Kurama had told them – and eyes that seemed to stare into your innermost thoughts. He was sneaky, and disliked most of the students here – Kurama had told them because that they didn't seem to respect the art of potion making, and didn't have a good childhood (Yusuke couldn't ever figure out how he had come up with _that_ conclusion), and held a grudge with Professor McGonagall so he disliked Gryffindors altogether, most of the school actually – except for his House's students, the Slytherins – and in particular, Draco Malfoy.

Draco seemed to scream out evil to the Gryffindor Detectives, though Kurama saw through most of it. Draco had a lot to live up to – his father's expectations, heir to the Malfoy fortune and name, leader to his fellow Slytherin first years – and it pressured him, so he was mean to most of the other houses. He was also raised to think poorly of muggle-borns and half-bloods – and the poorer purebloods – because they were 'inferior' to the purebloods like the Malfoys. Still, Kurama had a plan to exploit this situation and his status, and get close to him, so he could get information out of him of his fathers works – rumor had it that his father, Lucius, was a main supporter of Voldemort during the war, and still remained one, though he denied it these days. His two 'lackeys' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were whom he confided most to.

Vincent and Gregory weren't that bright, liked their share of food (and more), and enjoyed causing others pain. They were like Draco's bodyguards – If they couldn't protect him, they seemed useless. Mostly brawn and no brains – as Yusuke put it. They were of little worry, though they probably knew most of Draco's secrets. That's why it was Kurama's job to exploit this situation.

So far that is all they had on the students, since they were the most well known. For their meetings that they held, it was in the middle of the night, and they climbed out their windows to the ground below – With help from Kurama's talents – and met in the Forbidden Forest, where Kurama had set up dominance over some of the unintelligent beings. Kurama said that as long as they are with him, they have nothing to fear in this forest – except his wrath, of course. The only person who knew that they were meeting was the Headmaster, yet he had no idea where.

"Alright, we know our jobs, who to be buddies with, and who to be enemies with. So what is the big deal about this meeting?" Yusuke asked, reclining on his back, with his upper body propped up with his arms.

"The 'big deal' is that we still don't know enough about the teachers. Some of them could be working for Voldemort. Now one of us is either going to have to get detentions, get extra help, or become the teacher's favorite. Now I know that you Yusuke, don't like attention from teachers, so you're going to be the one who gets detention. Kuwabara, as your honor code is, you wouldn't want to get detention, so you ask for extra help from the teachers, even if you already know it – just pretend that you don't. I will be the teacher's favorite, seeing as how no one would believe by now that I could get detention or need help from the teacher," Kurama explained, fiddling with a piece of grass.

"Why do I have to be the stupid one?" Kuwabara complained.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," Yusuke teased, sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"Now you two, don't start this, this meeting is over. You know what to do and where your positions are, so start as soon as you can, but _don't make it obvious_," Kurama said, stressing the last part, "If all of a sudden you develop a 'buddy-buddy' type attitude towards someone, they're going to get suspicious. So just take your time, we have most of the year ahead of us. And if it means having to see me as an enemy in front of them, then let that be. If wee need to contact each other, use secret codes, because I know some of the older students and teachers know some translation spells, so if they can't make out the words we're still safe."

"Alright, we've been over this before, _at every single meeting that we've had!_" Yusuke said, annoyed.

"Well it seems with you Yusuke I have to repeat myself often to get it through your head," Kurama teased, dropping the blade of grass onto the ground and standing up. The other two also stood, and dusted off the evidence of their forest expedition.

"Har har."

"Well, we better get back; we have class in the morning. At least, I do." Kuwabara reminded them, and Kurama nodded, and started to lead the way out of the forest. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, Kurama helped Yusuke get up to his dorm, and then did the same with Kuwabara. He then went to his own dorm, after first making sure that no one was awake. Changing into a pair of silk green pajamas, he slid into the silver sheets of his bed, and pulled the green curtain shut around his four poster.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama spent the next couple of days since the meeting watching Draco – getting to know when he was alone, who he spent most of his time with, what classes he had and at what time, stuff like that. He had learned that before dinner, after classes get out, was when Draco tended to be alone. He usually stayed by the lake, in the shade of the castle.

Today was Wednesday, and Kurama decided that today was the day he would start his plans. Stepping out onto the grounds, wearing casual clothes – a maroon long-sleeve button-down with black jeans and black socks – he silently made his way behind Draco, and said quietly, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

---

Draco had finally finished the round of classes for today, and finally had some time just to be by himself. Wearing black robes – silk, of course – and black shoes on his feet, his blonde hair being blown awry in the wind, he was at a calm that he only experienced when he was alone.

Sure, friends were nice, but his were so... superficial. They only were his friends because they wanted something from him, and once they had it, they left. That was how all of his 'friends' were, and nothing much has changed over the years. Of course, he was being hypocritical, since he was the exact same way.

He leaned back, using his arms to prop up the upper half of his body, so that he could relax and see the sun going down over the lake, making a serene scene. Most people that didn't know him would think this was odd, since he was a Slytherin. They just didn't understand his house that much.

They had the worst turnout for Dark wizards for sure; yet the other houses had Dark wizards – just not as bad.

He closed his eyes, and the wind picked up, playing with the semi-short hairs on his head.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" A smooth accented voice said behind him, making him jump. Who the hell—

It was that foreigner from the train... Minamino.

"And what do _you_ want?" Draco scowled after regaining his composure – which only took about a second.

"To talk. I think we got off to a bad start. Mostly it was my fault, seeing as how my... friends... had gotten me in a bad mood earlier that day on the train. I never had the chance to apologize." Minamino said, and Draco noticed how he had hesitated on the word 'friends'.

"Then why are you friends with them, if they only annoy you?" Draco asked.

"It is of good use to me at this time," Minamino answered, looking out over the lake as he did so.

---

"It is of good use to me at this time."

Kurama fed him answers while staring out over the lake. He had to gain this young boys trust, and in doing do, had to pretend that he didn't like his allies. Luckily they understood – they didn't want to break tradition after all – and had discussed this at great lengths. Well, more like he discussed it and they nodded along.

"I don't see you in classes," Draco stated, bordering along the lines of a question. Kurama smirked, and looked over at him.

"I am a second year student; I don't have the same schedule as you."

"What school did you go to before this one?"

"Ah... I was privately tutored along with my friends. I had progressed farther then them, and happen to be older, so I moved ahead a year." Kurama said, thinking quickly. This was most plausible, since Japan only had one prestigious magical school – Daigakuin no Mahouteki (-1-).

"So what do you want, to come bother me right now?" Draco asked, and Kurama stretched slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said, not wanting to rush anything. Draco may become suspicious if he asked to be friends right now. "Well, pleasant evening," Kurama said, backing up a few paces before turning around, and without even waiting for a reply, walked away.

Draco looked back to see him leaving, and shrugged, going back to looking over the lake. His thoughts were swirling. Sure, many people have apologized to him before, but for the first time, it felt like someone meant it.

---

The next day dawned bright and early for Yusuke, and he wasn't that happy about it. He still wasn't use to sharing a room with 5 other boys, waking up early in the morning, and actually attending school. He thought personally he was doing a good job dealing with it, but he could go for a rampaging demon right around now... Maybe he would ask Kuwabara if he wanted to spar later.

He showered and dressed in the stupid robes that they were forced to wear here and once again felt like he was wearing a dress. Slipping on a pair of pants, to knock that edge off, he brushed his teeth and grabbing his wand, shoved it in his pocket. By this time, the rest of the dorm had awoken and were starting to get ready. Seeing Harry and Ron come into the bathroom, looking half-asleep, he bounded up to them, giving a rather cheerful "Hello!"

They both looked at him like he was nuts, being that awake already, and Yusuke ignored it. "I was wondering if I could sit with you at breakfast, seeing as I know no one else here yet."

"S-s-sure," Harry yawned, and after a farewell and a promise to save them some seats, Yusuke went off to breakfast, his good mood gone. Instead, he was scowling at everything he passed, including the statues.

Not watching where hew as going, he ran smack dab into someone, knocking them over. He, himself, fell backwards away from the other person.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for knocking over a teacher."

Yusuke looked up and noticed it was that one teacher, Professor Snape.

"Maybe if YOU were watching where you were going, I wouldn't have knocked you over," Yusuke growled, and Snape glared.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher."

"Why don't you take those points and shove them up your--" Yusuke started, but Keiko decided at that time to come down the stairs.

"_Yusuke, finish that sentence and you wish you were still dead,"_ Keiko snapped, and Yusuke scowled.

"_Why not? He should have been watching where he was going."_

"_You should have too, so get to breakfast. Now." _

With a humph, Yusuke got up off the ground, giving the scowling teacher one last glare, then headed off to breakfast. Keiko, sighing, gave a small bow to the teacher, and apologized for Yusuke.

"I am sorry, Professor Snape, for Yusuke's actions. He is not use to authority telling him what to do."

"That is no excuse," Snape said, and stalked off, leaving a very miffed Keiko behind.

---

Keiko was having a very bad morning. First off, she couldn't find her favorite shirt, and then her nicest robes had a hole in it. After having to change again, she was running late for breakfast, and found Yusuke trying to pick a fight with a teacher. Then the teacher ended up acting like an-- well, she didn't want to think like that, maybe he was having a bad day also.

Spotting Yusuke sitting at the Gryffindor table, she saw he was with two other boys talking, one with red hair, and one with messy black. She couldn't see their faces from where she was, but she could see Yusuke's fine; he was facing her after all. He gave a small nod when catching her eye, and she nodded back, and took a seat at her table.

"So who is that?" One of her roommates asked – she wasn't sure of their name yet. English names were _so_ confusing.

"My friend Yusuke. I've known him since we were really young."

"He looks scary," Another girl commented, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"Nah, he only puts up an act. When you get to know him, he's a big softy." Keiko said, smiling brightly. It was true, She's seen the better side of him, though he put up a punk-like act for everyone else to see.

"You like him!" One girl squealed, drawing attention from many of the people around her. Keiko looked confused, and replied questionably.

"Of course I do, he's my friend."

"No, you _like_ like him," She explained, and Keiko was still confused.

"I don't understand."

"I mean, you have a crush on him!"

"Wha...! No!" Keiko answered, blushing slightly. The other girls giggled, and Keiko made it so she couldn't talk by filling her plate with the breakfast foods, and filling her mouth so she was unable to speak.

**TBC**

A/N: Short chapter, and not much in it, but it sets up the next part to my plot. Warning you now, there will be a lot of time skipping, since I don't want to have to drag it out forever. There's time for that later. So if a few months skip by, I warned you.

Happy Readings!

ALT


End file.
